Red As Fire
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE] Happy AkuRoku Day! Roxas tells Sora of something that happened with a readhead, and Sora just seems to know how to fix it. AkuRoku mentioned Soiku OneShot


X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Red As Fire

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: AkuRoku, some Soiku

**Warnings**: Yaoi, some cussing, maybe a bit of violence

**Summary**: Roxas had a problem with a certain redhead, and he tells Sora, only for Sora to come up with a plan to get them together. [AkuRoku, mentioned Soiku[Happy AkuRoku Day!!

**Note**: I dedicate this to Kiraracutie, who didn't have anything to post, but it wasn't her fault, she was in pain.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora calmly sat on his beanbag, right in front of his TV, soda can with blue crazy straw on his right, and bag of chips on his left. He was comfortably in his room, playing Resident Evil 4, where he and his boyfriend, Riku, kept scored for how many creatures they killed. 5 points for a regular person, 10 for one with some type of weapon other than their hands, 30 for those damn chainsaw wielding maniacs, and 50 and on for certain bosses. Of course Sora had to record his games, to show he didn't make up the points just to rub it in his lover's face.

That's when the front door slammed, somehow shaking the whole house and the inhabitants within. Sora thought nothing of it; his brother always had a temper tantrum and would slam and break and do other things when he got angry. It was normal in their household.

But that's when his room door slammed open.

The controller jumped from the gamer's hand, flew into the air, then back into his hands. Blue eyes glanced towards the door in alarm, wide and oval, sparkling with a questioning gaze.

The room's door smacked open so much the handle made a hole in the wall, pale palms toughing against jean-covered knees as windswept blond hair covered the face of the boy who nearly destroyed the front of Sora's room.

"Roxas?" Came the soft voice of the gamer, crystal clear eyes watching as Roxas shot up, the crystal blue meeting sapphire blue.

"Oh my god! Sora!" Within an instant Roxas grabbed onto his twin brother, Sora, and nearly choked him, Roxas still standing and Sora on his knees.

Sora cried out in alarm, getting sucked into his twin's deep bone-crushing hug. "Roxas! You're making me loose to Riku's high score!"

Roxas merely grabbed the front of his brother's shirt, bringing him up to eye level as he shook his brother, "This is MORE important then you beating your boyfriend's score, Sora!"

Sora rolled his eyes, now that he knew how his lover cheated, Roxas was denying him a chance to beat Riku at his own game!?

"Sora, you've met that redhead guy from school once or twice, haven't you?!" Roxas whispered, sitting with his brother and allowing him to breathe.

Sora deadpanned, "Wakka?"

Roxas glared, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No." Sora blinked.

"The one with hair sticking all over the place!"

"… Axel?"

Roxas nodded.

Sora blinked, "What about him?"

"How do you know him?"

"I met him through Riku."

Roxas grasped Sora's shoulders roughly, "Where do they hang out?!"

"Axel hangs out with Riku and Leon during times…"

Roxas's lips pursed together.

Leon… Squall Leonhart… he was currently dating Cloud Strife, wasn't he? And Cloud was best friends with Aeirth, Axel's cousin….

"Sora, can you call Leon for me!?"

Sora just grasped his brother's wrists, "What's going on?"

"Will you just call and get Axel's number?"

Sora paused, raising his cell phone, "B-but I have it…"

Roxas snatched his brother's phone away, searching through the phone book and pressing call as Sora stood there in confusion.

After three rings, the phone picked up.

"'_Ello Sor, what's up?_"

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE PERVERT THAT I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH EVEN IF YOU PAID ME SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED STALKER!!!!"

"Eh—?"

CLICK!

Roxas handed the gaping Sora back his cell phone, "Problem solved, thanks."

_Ring, ring!_

Roxas reached for the phone, but Sora answered it, pressing his hand against Roxas's chest to keep him away, "Hello?"

"_What the hell Sora!?_"

Sora shoved Roxas out of his room, ignoring the few seconds of pounding before Roxas's stomps made their way down the stairs.

"Sorry Axel, that was my brother that called."

"_Your brother?_"

"Yeah, my brother Roxas, he just asked for your number, grabbed my phone and called."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"_Roxas is your… brother…?_"

"Yeah…" Sora sweatdropped, "Roxas and I are twins, that's pretty obvious…"

In the background, Sora could hear a thud before the line went dead.

…

What the hell happened??

Sora blew his bangs out of his face, running passed his injured door to the living room where Roxas was popping grape after grape in his mouth. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Roxas growled.

Sora sat across from him; in the chair he realized that Roxas had a notebook in hand. It was black, Roxas treated it as if it were a notebook from the Death Note manga, just so he could write people's names he hated in it.

Sora remembered seeing his names a couple of times.

"As your twin I demand to know what the hell got you to call up _my_ friend and chew them out."

Roxas tried to glare but Sora's face alone was defeating him.

"… Mumble…"

"What?" Sora blinked.

"… hewas…"

Sora pouted, arms folded, "I can't help you if he don't tell me."

"HEWASMOLESTINGMEGODDAMMIT!!!" Roxas's face was bright red, hands clenched as he looked away from his brother.

"Axel…" Sora paused, "… molested you…?"

Roxas nodded slowly, popping another grape into his mouth.

"Well…"

"I'm home!!" Their mother called out, she popped in, Sora's chocolate brown hair color matched her long hair that had been put in a medium ponytail and Roxas's sapphire eyes were bright and cheerful as she had Sora's gentleness but Roxas's attitude. "Have a fun day?"

"Yeah." Roxas mumbled.

"Well I did." Sora smiled, a cheerful smile before Roxas watched in horror as it turned into a Cheshire grin.

"Sora!!" Roxas cried, jumping over the table like an Olympic athlete that was too late, too slow.

"But I'm sure Roxas's was even better with his boyfriend and all." The hand just _barely_ reached Sora's mouth.

Their mother stopped.

Roxas began to sweat, "Sora's delusional mom, he's imagining things."

"Amph hpnot!!" Sora shouted under Roxas's hand.

Their mother turned, "Roxas, what is this about you and a boyfriend?"

"There is none mom!!" Roxas cried, bringing back his hand to wipe on his shirt, "Sora!! Don't lick me!!"

Sora stuck out his tongue, "It's not my fault you'd rather have Axel lick you rather than your own brother."

Roxas's face was cherry red.

Their mom stared, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?!"

"EH!?" Roxas cried out.

But she was already grasping Sora's shoulders, "So Sora, do you know Roxas's boyfriend? Is he cute? Is he good looking?"

Sora's eyes twinkled; Roxas knew he was fucked, big time. "He's gorgeous mother, spiky red hair, and green eyes, tanned and has these tattoos under his eyes. Don't ask me how he chose someone as lame as Roxas."

Roxas couldn't believe it!!

His twin was selling him out!!

"He's also my tutor."

Oh shit.

"And he's coming for dinner this weekend."

She squealed, trying to get herself prepared for this 'gorgeous redhead' that would be over at the time Sora told her.

Roxas glared at his twin, "I hate you, so much."

"You always say that." Sora frowned, "it's a wonder why you don't have a boyfriend dear brother."

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED ONE!!" Roxas shouted, chasing his brother up the steps.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas looked down at his gravy, it was flowing easily down his mashed potatoes, oddly ending in spikes.

'Kinda like Axel's hair…' Roxas thought, before he smacked himself for even thinking such a thought.

The smack caught everyone attention.

Roxas laughed nervously, "Uh… bug…?"

Sora gave a cough, going back to easily 'flirting' with Axel.

Their mother thought it was funny, watching Sora so obviously trying to get Roxas into the conversation, but the blond was too dazed to tell.

"Roxas?" Sora cleared his throat; "Want to help me get desert ready since you're done destroying the dinner I took so long to prepare?"

Roxas sweatdropped, there was that dark undertone in Sora's voice, when he cooked, if you mistreated that food in ANY way, Sora would have something against you.

Riku and Roxas learned that mistake the hard way three years ago after their little food fight.

Riku was boyfriend-less for two weeks and Roxas got never-ending pranks for three weeks considering he started it when Riku first started to date Sora.

He followed his brother with their plates, his mother telling him to do whatever Sora wanted to avoid dying.

Axel began to chuckle, telling their mom what a great cook Sora was, and how happy he was going to make his husband, probably Riku, and how happy they were going to be.

Axel was talking so fondly about his brother.

Roxas couldn't help but feel jealous.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

They certainly weren't studying, that was for sure, when Roxas went downstairs and he couldn't help the pain in his chest.

They were on the couch, the math book open on the coffee table in front of them.

Axel's head rested in Sora's lap, the brunette singing softly to him as he ran his hands through the redhead's mane of hair.

Roxas always loved to hear Sora's singing; he believed his brother was the best at it.

But this was the first time he ever hated it.

He ignored Sora's waved, grabbed some cookies and milk from the fridge, and ran up the steps to slam his room's door shut.

It awoke Axel, who he could hear questioning Sora what time it was.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Bye guys." Axel waved, he'd already hugged their mom, thanking her for allowing him in the house before she retired to her room.

Sora had given him a kiss now, much to Roxas's annoyance, however it was on the cheek—a sign of friends—so he didn't get too angry over it.

"We'll see you at school Axel." Sora answered before nudging Roxas and heading inside, probably to call his boyfriend like he did every night.

"Well Roxy, it was nice to meet you… for real…" Axel grinned, eyes twinkling.

Roxas bit his lip, watching Axel's eyes upon him.

Axel merely chuckled, leaning down and pecking the blond.

On the lips.

"BYE!!" Axel cried, running to his car and taking off while leaving a spluttering blond on the doorstep.

X.X.X.X.X

REVIEWS ARE GREAT!!! AXEL PLUSHIES WITH ROXAS SHIRTS ALL AROUND!!

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!!!


End file.
